Un Gran Secreto I
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Una duda en el corazón puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. ExS


SHAORAN, ERIOL Y EL BOSQUE... UN GRAN SECRETO  
  
El verano se acercaba a Tomoeda. La primavera dejaba ya de abrazar la ciudad para que el  
  
sol entrara con toda su fuerza y calor...  
  
-Este fin de semana vamos a ir de excursión muchachos -anunció el profesor con una sonrisa -Llenen estos formularios y asegúrense de entregármelos antes del jueves...  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran se miraron y sonrieron. Un día de campo, el lugar y momento perfecto para todo lo que tuviera que pasar. Diversión, comida, sol y aire fresco... y si valentía lo permitía, quizás algo más... Todo el salón fue al viaje, el lugar era un gran parque que incluía un pequeño lago de orillas pedregosas y un extenso bosque de grandes árboles milenarios. Ahí había una pequeña estancia y un grupo de cabañas para los visitantes.  
  
Recién llegados, el profesor los reunió...  
  
-Muy bien chicos, aquí hay alumnos de todas las escuelas de japón, así que pórtense bien y no  
  
busquen problemas. -las risas de sus alumnos no se dejaron esperar - -¡Ya no somos unos niños Profesor! -gritó uno sonriendo -  
  
-Bien, espero que lo demuestren. Tienen libertad de acción, pero intenten no ir al bosque, es muy grande y podrían perderse.  
  
Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki llamaron al grupo de Card Captors, se juntaron y prepararon para comer. Sobre la mesa se veía mucha verdura y algo de carne, logrando atraer esta última la atención de los hombres, que ya la imaginaban como deliciosos filetes. En eso, mientras algunas chicas alejaban a los golosos de la comida, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura...  
  
-¿Se lo dirás? -susurró en su oreja fingiendo descuido. Sakura se sonrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo. -¡Tomoyo! -Daidouji comenzó a reír, y Kinomoto a reclamar. Y mientras ambas hablaban, Eriol las observaba desde lejos y sonrió. Las reacciones tan obvias de Sakura le parecían tan inocentes y graciosas... Además, el incesante interés de Tomoyo en que esos dos estuvieran juntos realmente era digno de admirar... Tomoyo, la linda Tomoyo.... no lograba sacarla de su cabeza, ni de su corazón. Eriol pensaba (y nadie lo convencía de lo contrario) que la chica se veía bien con todo y en cualquier lugar.... aunque a veces sus sentimientos solían jugarle malas pasadas, como las sensaciones que tenía al ver donde se había trasladado la chica de cabello largo... junto a Syaoran. El cosquilleo en sus manos no cesaba. Sabía que Tomoyo solo quería que Syaoran y Sakura estuvieran juntos y felices, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso... ¡Siempre hablaban en susurros y secretos!. Tomoyo se acercaba sigilosamente, le decía algo al oído, y el chico saltaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro... -¡Tonto celoso! -se regañó. Eriol sabía ( o quería creer) que el corazón de Li pertenecía a Sakura pero... pero nadie podía ser tan cobarde. Según sabía y había sido testigo presencial, Syaoran llevaba varios años ya enamorado de Kinomoto... y nunca le había dicho nada... no negaba que se le hacía extraño y comprensible al mismo tiempo. Él mismo ya sumaba varios meses idolatrando secretamente a Tomoyo, pero como se dice por ahí, siempre se ve la paja en ojo ajeno, y nunca la viga en el propio.  
  
La duda lo carcomía, y el viaje era la ocasión perfecta para averiguar, sin embargo, debía ser precavido, ya que si era muy directo, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por Tomoyo. Sigilosamente se deslizó del campamento poco después de la comida, e invocó un hechizo distinto a todos los que había usado antes, así no sería descubierto. Un pequeño espíritu travieso fue liberado en el bosque, y su presencia no dejó de ser sentida por los hechiceros quienes, obviamente, decidieron investigar. -¿Por qué no van Sakura y Li-kun juntos? -propuso rápidamente Tomoyo... Sus ojos brillaban ante la estupenda ocasión para que se declaran y pensaba en la manera de seguirlos para grabarlos. Con pasos cortos se acercó a Eriol para pedir su ayuda, pero extrañamente, el muchacho no estaba tomándola en cuenta -  
  
-Yo propongo que Tomoyo y Sakura vayan por el sendero -declaró con voz seria - Syaoran y yo iremos por el bosque, así abarcaremos más espacio y las chicas estarán seguras.  
  
- Eriol tiene razón -apoyó Sakura viendo que esa opción la alejaba de un "encuentro cercano" con Li- Así también podremos cortar el paso del espíritu si es que quiere llegar al campamento-  
  
-Si es así, entonces que las chicas se queden -repuso Syaoran- La presencia no es fuerte, por lo tanto no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-¿E-estás seguro Li-kun? -preguntó Tomoyo- ¿Y si fuera algo grande y peligroso?  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no es nada de preocupación.  
  
Tomoyo, visiblemente decepcionada por el fracaso de sus planes, lanzó una furiosa mirada a Eriol (de esas miradas que ella nunca haría), pero él ni siquiera lo notó. Ambas chicas aceptaron de mala gana y los muchachos se fueron solos...  
  
-Este bosque es realmente espeso -dijo Li cuando llevaban más de una hora de caminata- ya estamos muy adentro.  
  
-La presencia se fue, quizás no era nada. Los bosques suelen guardar espíritus ancianos, como los de los árboles -disimuló-  
  
-Sí, es cierto. Lo mejor será volver. -Syaoran comenzó a caminar y Eriol lo siguió buscando el momento más oportuno para preguntarle y disipar sus dudas. Pronto sus pasos los llevaron a una saliente que pocos pasos más a la izquiera se quebraba para bajar violentamente hasta otra saliente, que quedaba una docena de metros más arriba del sendero  
  
-Syaoran... -¿Si? -Necesito hablar contigo...  
  
-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿por que no mejor hablamos en el campamento? notarán que no estamos...  
  
-No... es preciso que sea en un lugar tranquilo y... sin ellas...  
  
-¿Ellas? ¿Sakura y Daidouji? -él otro asintió- ¿Qué pasa?, te ves nervioso.  
  
-Necesito hacerte una pregunta -dijo retomando su serenidad habitual, pero sin ese aire de superioridad o de 'yo-lo-se-todo'-¿Estás dispuesto a responder con sinceridad? -Li lo miró un tanto sorprendido. Los ojos oscuros de Eriol estaban llenos de determinación, y por un momento se perdió en la fuerza y atracción que esas gemas azules causaban. Embelsado como estaba, asintió casi sin darse cuenta -Syaoran... pequeño Syaoran... -por un momento Eriol se extrañó de haber agregado la segunda frase... pero continuó -Tu corazón está en manos de alguien... pero yo... yo necesito saber quién es esa persona...  
  
-¿Mi... corazón? -¿De quién estás enamorado Syaoran? -preguntó finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. El otro se sonrojó y retrocedió unos pasos debido a la sorpresa -  
  
-¿A...amar? -Tú...tú quieres a Sakura, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues... yo.... verás....  
  
Hiragizawa avanzó, sin querer, un paso hacia Syaoran. Intimidado, él retrocedió. -¡Necesito que me respondas! Sentimientos desconocidos inundaron el pecho de Li en ese momento. ¿Porqué la urgencia?, ¿acaso estaría enamorado de Sakura?, ¿o quizás de Tomoyo y quería saber si a él le gustaba Tomoyo o Sakura?, ¿o acaso...? -¡Cuidado!  
  
De pronto el mundo comenzó a moverse... cuesta abajo... -¡Syaoran! ******** -¿No crees que se han demorado mucho Sakura? -Si... pero no creo que haya pasado algo. Son fuertes, y estoy segura de que de necesitarnos, nos llamarán. -... No lo sé, algo no me gusta. -Tranquila... Yo también lo siento... ¿qué podrá ser? ******* Si había una quebrada difícil de bajar, era justamente la que estaba bajo sus pies, en cuyo fondo estaba Li, enganchado de un enorme árbol, inmóvil, como muerto... -¡Syaoran! -hojas, ramas, piedras y la tierra suelta, todo parecía querer dificultar su bajada -¡Syaoran respóndeme!, por favor.... -suavemente tomó su hombro y lo meció, logrando un quejido de dolor de parte del otro -Syaoran...  
  
-No.... no... puedo respirar... -Tranquilo amigo -dijo con la voz temblorosa -tranquilo, solo respira con calma... -Eriol vio con horror el árbol que había detenido a Li. Un gran macizo de unos 3 metros de diametro y unos 20 de alto.... -Esto es grave... por favor resiste....  
  
-Eriol... -sollozó con el poco aire que sus pulmones comenzaban a recibir -ayúdame...  
  
Algo en el pecho de Hiragizawa se contrajo y dolió. Syaoran lo había llamado por primera vez 'Eriol'.  
  
-No te muevas -dijo mientras se levantaba -veré si estamos cerca del campamento, vuelvo en seguida -con un salto que remeció sus rodillas, Hiragizawa corrió por largos minutos en la dirección que la senda parecía llevar. El camino continuaba sin aparecer las cabañas, y Eriol maldijo en silencio su plan. Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y enfiló en la dirección contraria. Ahí, a pocos minutos del lugar en donde Li yacía, encontró una cabaña pequeña, más un refugio que nada. Parecía abandonada aunque hace poco tiempo. Corriendo regresó para llevar a su amigo hasta ella, pero cuando llegó, vio que Syaoran estaba tendido sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y, al parecer, sin respirar -¡Syaoran!, despierta... -con las manos temblorosas buscó su pulso, pensando en todos los hechizos y primeros auxilios a los que pudiera recurrir en caso... de no encontrar nada. Sus dedos sintieron una leve pulsación, y sonrió mientras una perlada lágrima se le escapaba -Oh Dios, Syaoran... querido Syaoran, no me asustes de esta manera....  
  
Con todo el cuidado del que pudo disponer, Eriol llevó a Li hasta la cabaña que había encontrado. Afortunadamente, aún había un somier con un colchón gastado, lo que en otro momento le hubiera indicado para qué era usada la vieja estructura, pero que ahora no era más que un refugio en medio de la nada. Su única oportunidad de salvar a Syaoran... Quitando la camiseta con cuidado, y luego de tender a su amigo , Eriol colocó las manos sobre el pecho moreno y comenzó a recitar un hechizo antiguo, que nunca había usado, ni como reencarnación ni como Clow Leed. -Resiste Syaoran... por favor...  
  
Luego de un rato, Eriol cayó rendido junto a Syaoran. Había usado mucha energía y estaba realmente exhausto.De reojo miró a su amigo, aún inconciente, y se sintió culpable... se consoló pensando que de haber ido con Tomoyo, ella hubiera muerto en la caída pero los hechos eran inexorables.  
  
-Si Tomoyo me hubiera acompañado, hubiéramos ido por el sendero... no habría pasado nada...  
  
Siguió mirando a Syaoran. Su perfil, su pelo, sus labios, sus rasgos perfectos. Otra lágrima se le escapó mientras sonreía con pena. Era su culpa, no importaba lo que argumentara. Era su culpa. -Perdóname... Lo siento mucho... -un tiempo no determinado pasó mientras Eriol observaba a Li descansar. Poco a poco fue convenciéndose que la pena y la desesperación no ayudaban en nada en momentos como ese. Debía ser metódico y sereno como solía serlo, con respuesta para todo. Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se dispuso a usar magia nuevamente. El contacto de sus manos con el pecho tibio le provocó algunos escalofríos, que atribuyó a las hormonas típicas de la edad. -No pienses en eso Eriol... él se muere y tú pensando estupideces... -lo que pareció al menos una hora pasó, e Hiragizawa se sentó nuevamente junto a Li, esta vez sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Ahora la respiración del chico chino era tranquila y armoniosa, y la mayoría de las heridas externas había sanado, aunque sabía que las costillas rotas no estarían del todo bien. Durante algunos momentos se entretuvo jugando con los mechones castaños de Syaoran, viendo lo dóciles que eran.- Pareces un niño... -y se dedicó a observarlo con toda la calma del mundo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todas maneras, ya que no podía llevar a Li inconsciente al campamento. Lo mejor era esperar, así que decidió concentrarse en esas cejas y párpados, en esos labios entreabiertos y esa hermosa nariz respingada. Hacía tiempo que deseaba poder mirar a Syaoran sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Ya había hecho eso con Tomoyo (que, había notado, gustaba secretamente de ser admirada por los que lo rodeaban), con Sakura (que era tan distraída que nunca lo había notado), pero nunca pudo con Li. El chico notaba de inmediato si alguien fijaba su vista en su persona, más todavía si eran esos ojos azules. Ahora, en cambio, la figura entera del hechicero estaba ante él, sin posibilidad de escape a su mirada escrutadora. -Ya veo por que le gustas tanto a Sakura... eres muy guapo- levantó su mano y la deslizó suavemente por el perfil de Li, siguiendo la línea desde la frente hasta los labios y el mentón- Debo admitir que desde que llegué me has llamado la atención, te he mirado mucho, o al menos lo he intentado....-suspiró y su sonrisa se borró extrañamente de su cara -... y no sé por que. Acarició su pelo nuevamente...  
  
-Tomoyo me gusta mucho, es muy hermosa... pero siempre me has causado una sensación diferente a ella, aunque ambos me llenan con la misma intensidad.....Sakura me provoca ternura; Tomoyo, calor y cariño; pero tú.... siempre me provocas sentimientos encontrados: ira, celos... algo de calor humano... siento a veces que tienes muchas cosas que yo no... -cerrando los ojos enterró sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de Syaoran, dedicándose solo a sentirla -  
  
-... ¿Debo relacionar eso con la pregunta que me hiciste antes de caer? -el inglés abrió bruscamente los ojos y vio que Syaoran lo miraba con sus perlas avellanas abiertas y brillantes-  
  
-¿S-syaoran?.... Ya... despertaste... -tartamudeó nervioso -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Li sonrió y cerró suavemente sus ojos, acomodándose suavemente sobre el regazo del otro -Sobrevivo, no te preocupes...  
  
-Syaoran, yo.. lo que dije... -Eriol hablaba con una preocupacion que no era normal en él y eso de cierta forma divertía enormemente al chico que estaba en sus piernas-  
  
-No te preocupes. Te entiendo, yo también me sentí atraído por un hombre. Llegué a creer que estaba enamorado de él auque en realidad quería a Sakura... cerca estuve de convencerme que ese sentimiento era real y fuerte....  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! -Hiragizawa pegó un brinco sin querer. Dos confesiones chocantes en una al mismo momento: 'Yo también me sentí atraído hacia un hombre', ¿Li enamorado de un hombre? y bueno ese 'Yo también'.... ¿Acaso le gustaba Li? o peor... ¿Acaso Li.....? un sinnúmero de hechos aparecieron en su mente, y la sorpresa comenzó a entrelazarlos de manera errada, mostrando a Eriol una realidad muy distinta a la original.  
  
-Al principio... solo era admiración por su magia, aunque yo no lo sabía. -Hiragizawa volvió a sorprenderse, pensando en Yukito o Touya, aunque casi de inmediato desechó al segundo de su mente -No veía la verdad hasta que Yue en persona me lo explicó... es increíble como puede ver el corazón de la gente. -comentó sonriendo -En ese momento... sentí que podía amarlo con toda mi alma... sus alas blancas extendidas, sus ojos fríos mirándome... Durante ese breve minuto me olvidé de Sakura... y solo fue Yue... Syaoran cerró los ojos y un leve carmín apareció en sus mejillas. Nunca le había comentado a nadie lo que ahora decía, y se sentía bien de decirlo, pero lamentablemente Eriol estaba tan espantado por la 'posible' realidad que Li le había mostrado con ese simple 'Yo también...', que no prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras de su compañero.  
  
-Pe...pero... Syaoran yo... -Li rió ante la duda, para luego lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor - -Es la primera vez que te dejo sin palabras ¿eh? -...¿Te burlas de mí pequeño y querido Syaoran? -reclamó volviendo a la realidad - -No, tu pequeño y querido Syaoran solo quiere decirte lo que sintió para que no caigas en lo mismo que él. Es cosa tuya como lo enfrentas.... Yo... siento que amo a Sakura con toda mi alma... aunque me da mucho miedo  
  
decírselo, pero no puedo evitar amarla... sin embargo, admito que también te he mirado bastante... también me has llamado la atención...  
  
Eriol se sorprendió ante sinceridad de Syaoran. Cada vez que él hablaba con Sakura (o de Sakura), tartamudeaba y se ponía rojo... en cambio, ahora, su mirada inspiraba calma y sus palabras eran firmes... Un remolino se sensaciones se agolparon en su pecho. Había una cierta y peligrosa posibilidad frente a ellos... disipar una duda... -La frase está incompleta... -murmuró Li retomando la atención de Eriol -Tú y yo podemos decir lo mismo... 'Yo la amo, pero....', ¿Qué viene después del pero Eriol?, ¿lo sabes? -....Yo la amo, pero... -entonces sonrió y acarició la frente de su compañero -pero... estás tú... -Si... eso es lo que viene... La frase debería ser simplemete 'Yo la amo'. Pero estás tú.... -Syaoran... por mucho que lo niegue, no puedo dejar de admitir que hay muchas cosas que sé gracias a los recuerdos de Clow... tu no sabes de esto... por favor no me... -No te obligo a nada... -interrumpió -La decisión es enteramente tuya. Y si hay algo que yo no puedo negar... es que mientras no sepa realmente que hay de tí en mí, no podré entregarme a Sakura enteramente... Quiero que sea todo o nada... las medias tintas no cuentan... -Syaoran... -por un momento quiso preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Eriol no negaba que la atracción que Li le producía era una espina en la hermosa rosa que representaba su amor por Tomoyo. ¿Acaso esa espina podía evitar que tomara la rosa en sus manos y la disfrutara?. Tenía la oportunidad de quitarla y dejarla lejos... ¿pero era ese el camino indicado?... Syaoran parecía pensar que si. Él mismo pensaba que si... aunque al momento de imaginar lo que se avecinaba, era poco lo que se acordaba de Tomoyo. Aprovechando su duda, Li se levantó con cuidado y tomó su camiseta. Sabía desde un principio que Eriol no aceptaría tan abierta proposición, y que así se convencería del amor que tenía por su amiga Tomoyo. Era un plan bien trazado y bien ejecutado, a pesar del pequeño incidente de la quebrada. Aunque, a pesar de todo, sentía que estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad única... ¿todos los chicos soñarían algo así alguna vez en su vida?... su sueño imposible, su amor platónico... Hiragizawa Eriol... sacudió su cabeza y puso la camiseta en sus brazos para pasarla por su cuello al tiempo que preguntaba -¿Nos vamos? -sin embargo, un par de manos lo devolvieron a la cama y le quitaron la prenda -No querido Syaoran... no nos vamos.... Li lo miró sin sorpresa. Así como estaba convencido de que Hiragizawa no caería en su trampa, estaba convencido de la posibilidad de que sí cayera. Creer ambas cosas era un poco ridículo, pero el cuerpo del inglés sobre él y sus manos inmovilizándolo eran algo que, de un modo u otro, esperaba. -No nos iremos... -volvió a decir el muchacho de cabello oscuro. El otro suspiró y tragó un poco de aire antes que sus labios se unieran a los de su amigo. Lentamente Eriol fue posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Li, degustando con las llemas la suavidad y firmeza de esa piel tostada. Alejando sus labios de los de Syaoran comenzó a posarlos por donde estuvieran sus manos y trazando una ruta por cada rincón del torso y estómago del chino, volviendo sobre sus pasos y subiendo nuevamente hasta su cara. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, antes de que Li siguiera con sus dedos todos los rasgos de Eriol, acariciando su pelo y pasando sus brazos alrededor su cuello...  
  
-¿Haremos mal? -le preguntó a Hiragizawa, sorprendiéndolo -  
  
-¿Qué piensas tú? -Que lo sabremos después...  
  
Syaoran se acercó a Eriol y le dio un beso, tímido al principio, decidido después, lleno de diferentes sensaciones: miedo, calor, indecision. Durante incontables instantes jugaron con sus cuerpos, explorándose y conociéndose. Hiragizawa apretó con fuerza los párpados mientras veía parpadear las imágenes en su mente: experiencias como Clow llegaban a él en forma de 'referencias'. Noches apasionadas con Yue, y con otros que no eran Yue.... Un deseo de dominar la situación lo llenó y decidió poner en orden las jerarquías. Suavemente bajó hasta el cuello, y comenzó a morder suavemente, logrando que Li echara hacia atrás un poco su cabeza, pero al no ser suficiente, tiró con fuerza del cabello castaño de su amante, dejando al descubierto su cuello... terso y moreno, liso y dispuesto, deslizándo sus labios por toda aquella superficie. -...Eriol... -Es la tercera vez que me llamas así pequeño.... -gimió en el ángulo de su cuello y su hombro -  
  
Ya no importaba el motivo que los llevaba a estar en ese colchón gastado. La razón y la lógica que los caracterizaban estaban lejos de aquella rústica cabaña, vagando por el bosque. Hiragizawa continuaba sobre el cuerpo de Li, acariciando aún su torso, sin atreverse a bajar más allá del ombligo. Syaoran, por su parte, aguantó el dolor de sus costillas lastimadas. El otro no paraba de recorrerlo. A los ojos de Eriol, Li era tan perfecto, tan apasionado, tan dulce, Sakura realmente tenía un gran chico en sus manos... pero se detuvo... sintió frío... no tenía puesta su camiseta, no sabía en que momento se la había(n) sacado... ni cuando había superado su miedo y había desabrochado el cinturón de su amigo. Éste estaba sentado, mirándole y sonriéndole mientras tiraba lejos la prenda del inglés.  
  
-No me quedaré quieto -dijo riendo - -Lo disfrutas.... -Esto es algo que no se repetirá... es algo que quizás deseaba...Estamos a punto de hacer algo que podría cambiar nuestras vidas Eriol... ¿crees que es para tomarlo con dramatismo? -....No lo sé pequeño... No estoy seguro... Temo dañarte... temo marcarte... -lentamente deslizó sus dedos por la cara de Li -Eres... tan perfecto Syaoran que no quiero hacerte daño... Se supone que esto estaría reservado para Sakura en tu caso... para Tomoyo en el mío.... -¿Entoces te arrepientes? -Hiragizawa adelantó su cuerpo, rozando su pecho contra el de Li, rozando sus alientos y narices - -Mi cuerpo te desea Syaoran... en serio lo hace... pero mi mente.... -Ese es tu problema Eriol... nunca te dejas llevar...  
  
El chico pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, él también tenía miedo, pero ya no podía dividir su alma entre Sakura y ese guapo inglés... debía saberlo... y tomó la iniciativa. Empujó a Eriol hacia atrás y se colocó sobre él...  
  
-Yo... necesito saber Eriol... necesito y deseo saber que podré estar con Sakura sin pensar en tí... sin creer... que eres tú... - Syaoran yo... también deseo saberlo... -  
  
Ambos sentían que el temor los invadía, pero... si se detenían ahora, quedarían con la duda, y con el peso de una relación que nunca debió ser....  
  
-Te lo aseguro Syaoran... te lo aseguro.... -gimió mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas... -Esta no será la única vez....  
  
-Eso dependerá de ellas.....  
  
Ya el miedo no importaba, eran solo ellos dos, decidiendo que harían con sus vidas, si tomaban el camino que tanto les aterraba, confesarse a las mujeres que creían amar; o si se quedaban juntos... algo más que una tarde...  
  
********  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Eriol despertó sobresaltado. Cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir de pronto la luz del sol entrar en el pequeño cuarto... miró a todos lados buscando una pista que le explicara que había pasado. Solo la encontró al dejar de mover la cabeza como un desesperado y mirar a su lado...  
  
-Syaoran... -al parecer aún dormía, semidesnudo y junto a su cuerpo.- ¿Qué manera de conocernos no? -un movimiento de Li lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Syaoran?  
  
Luego de muchas dificultades y un poco de magia, Eriol logró llegar a la playa con su amigo, en donde Sakura y Tomoyo los esperaban. De inmediato Syaoran fue trasladado a la ciudad para recibir atención médica. El profesor pidió explicaciones a Hiragizawa, argumentando su resposabilidad como adulto y la prohibición que les había hecho. Sonriendo con tristeza, Eriol contó el accidente, y supo cambiar lo suficiente el resto de la historia.  
  
Cuando la segunda tarde del viaje comenzaba a caer, la reencarnación de Clow Leed estaba solo. Su bus salía en 20 minutos más. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban preparándose para salir a la mañana siguiente. Tomoyo quiso acompañar a Sakura que estaba más que desesperada por la condición de Syaoran, aunque les habían dicho que no eran más que golpes fuertes.  
  
-Pequeño Syaoran.... -pensó -¿Habremos hecho mal o habrá sido lo correcto?. He hecho tantas cosas en mi vida de las que he dudado... y para qué hablar de mi vida pasada.... Sin embargo... creo que tenías razón. Me siento liviano y tranquilo... creo que puedo estar con Tomoyo sin que aparezcas al cerrar los ojos.... Nada me hará dejar de pensar que esto fue peligroso... y tú sabes en qué sentido Syaoran.... Pero por eso mismo, este será nuestro secreto.  
  
Dicho esto Eriol tomó su bolso, miró el bosque y pensó el gran secreto que ahora encerraba...  
  
-Espero que seas un buen confidente bosque...  
  
El viento zumbó y, satisfecho, Eriol se fue...  
  
FIN  
  
nota 1: Esta es la versión 02 de este fic. Fue comenzada un 28 de octubre, mientras pensaba que tenía la primera prueba de cálculo. Fue terminada el 29 de oct, a las 19.22pm, mientras veo que voy a llegar tarde al ciclo de animé que están dando en mi Universidad.... notas 2: 08 de octubre del 2003. ¿Cuánti tiempo habrá pasado desde que hice este fic?... creo que su hubiera sabido que sería el primero de la una Saga de tres partes me hubiera dado susto y no lo hubiera escrito, y mucho menos publicado. Por eso agradezco no haberlo sabido. Son las 20.57 y estoy escribiendo el capítulo 15 de Un Gran Secreto III. Cuando logre terminar esta secuela, reuniré los tres fic en una sola cosa llamada "Saga de los Secretos". No me gusta mucho el nombre, pero es lo más adecuado. Quizás reescriba algunas partes o los fics completos, por lo que estas 'versiones originales' quizás sean valiosas para algunos/as... aunque no creo que eso pase. Bien, supongo que no haber ido ni a Álgebra ni a Expresión Oral y Escrita del español ha valido la pena... A veces para darse estos gustitos, como escribir, vale la pena dejar de lado las formalidades... hoy me agradó dejar de lado mi Universidad para escribir un poco.... Rio Ishida. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


End file.
